


Por eso mismo se queda

by Nuraicha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: Años después deEl problema final, la familia es lo que queda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Simplemente, necesitaba escribir esto, porque es exactamente lo que pienso que ocurrirá. Espero que os guste y, por favor, si hay fallos decídmelo. Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos, gracias por leer.
> 
>   _The game is on!_

Nunca era un día fácil para papá.

Supongo que tampoco debería serlo para mí pero, francamente y, por mucho que me doliese, no podía albergar recuerdos de ella. Nunca me afectaba al mismo profundo nivel que a él.

Menos mal que tenemos las fotografías. Su sonrisa era espléndida y su cabello algo más rubio que el mío propio. Me puso su primer nombre pero, por lo que cuentan, ella siempre prefería ser llamada “Mary”.

**

El día empieza como siempre. Cuidado al abrir la nevera, olisqueando la botella de leche para garantizar que no está pasada. El tostador funcionando durante varios minutos hasta que tenemos suficientes tostadas para todos, vigilar que la tetera no rebose. Cuando nos sentamos a la mesa, algo diferente: ninguno lee el periódico, se miran fijamente por unos instantes y veo como papá asiente levemente.

\- Rosie, ¿quieres venir al cementerio con nosotros?

Maldita sea, no me puedo creer que no me diera cuenta de que era _hoy_. He estado a otras cosas, estresada por el examen de geografía y preocupada de que Christopher no me llamara después de la cita que tuvimos el viernes.

\- Claro papá, no lo dudes. – Le cojo la mano y le sonrío. Su apretón me da la confirmación de cuánto significa para él que esta importante fecha familiar la pasemos juntos.

No es hasta después, mientras esperamos un taxi en la calle y papá está dentro hablando con la señora Hudson, que él me menciona el momento del desayuno, como de pasada.

\- No te sientas culpable por no recordar la fecha. Has estado sometida a mucha presión estos días.

Contengo las ganas de bufar y me resigno obstinadamente a no preguntarle cómo podía saber eso. No tengo ganas de que trate de consolarme o, peor, que haya deducido que una de las razones por las que mi mente estaba en otro sitio era Chris. No podría soportar la vergüenza de que Sherlock se metiera en mi vida amorosa.

\- Eventualmente, todo saldrá bien. Nunca pierdas la esperanza.

Es casi un susurro pero le escucho perfectamente. Le miro extrañada, puesto que él no es dado a ese tipo de frases, pero papá ya está cerrando la puerta y no quiero que mis problemas le conciernan en un día como hoy.

La visión de su tumba siempre me sobrecoge. Es tremendamente sencilla, pero hay algo de elegante y misterioso en cómo la hierba se agolpa en torno a ella y la manera en la que la lápida ha sido desgastada y asilvestrada por los elementos. En una ocasión, cuando era más pequeña, le pregunté a papá si no le molestaba que no estuviese de un blanco impoluto, como veía en otros enterramientos. Él se sonrió y dijo que a ella ese color no le pegaba; el gris la definía. Nunca he conseguido entenderlo.

Flores de nuestra parte y la señora Hudson. El vivo color de los pétalos resalta con el verdor del césped, y solo contribuye a que me guste más el lugar donde mamá descansa. Acongojada por primera vez en bastante tiempo, me arrodillo y toco el frío mármol en el que están grabados sus nombres.

Deseo más fervientemente que nunca que ella siguiese aquí con nosotros. ¡Me gustaría tanto haber podido tener una típica relación madre-hija con ella! Realizar algunos de los típicos clichés: consejos cuando me vino la primera regla, alguien con más experiencia a quien contar mis problemas con los chicos… Tantas cosas de las que he escuchado a mis amigas hablar, y que yo no he podido tener porque me la arrebataron tan pronto.

Dos manos distintas aparecen sobre cada uno de mis hombros, dándome su apoyo sin palabras. Los ojos se me humedecen, y ya no me siento tan avergonzada como otras veces para dejar las lágrimas fluir.

Su abrazo es todo lo que necesito, todo lo que vale la pena. Con ellos dos estoy segura.

**

Tuvimos nuestro momento especial, como familia. Ahora sé que ellos necesitan el suyo. Después de sentidas palabras, de recibir el cariño de ambos, me alejo a pesar de las protestas de mi padre. Creo que ahora toca que estén solos, que le presenten sus respetos sin mi presencia.

Algo dentro de mí me dice que no sé toda la verdad. Sus sonrisas siempre me han confirmado que son felices, incluso hace poco me enseñaron con una agridulce nostalgia unos viejos vídeos de mi madre, en los que se puede intuir sin lugar a dudas de que ella se olía algo del vínculo que tenían. Me he criado con dos padres maravillosos que se han dedicado siempre en cuerpo y alma a mi bienestar, y no albergo dudas de que los dos tienen una relación más sana que la de algunos de los padres de mis amigos. Días como hoy son la perfecta prueba de que, antes que Sherlock, mi padre quiso a mi madre, y por eso la añora. Sin embargo, son en esos silencios, en esas miradas llenas de melancolía que a veces comparten, que veo que tras la dicha que ahora viven se esconde un dolor pasado.

Espero algún día saber toda la historia. Para ser un afamado _blogger_ , mi padre siempre ha escondido muchos detalles de su vida privada, elementos básicos para entenderles y que solo aquellos que somos su familia conocemos. Releyendo las entradas de años atrás, justo cuando nací y después de que mi madre muriese, puedo intuir toda esa gran historia que no me cuentan, ni  a mí ni a los de fuera.

Cuando me giro a observarlos y veo a Sherlock estrechar a papá entre sus brazos, no puedo evitar sonreír.

No sé qué habría sido de mi padre sin él. Lo que sí sé es que, por lo que he experimentado, los Watson tuvimos mucha suerte de que Sherlock entrara en nuestras vidas.


End file.
